


Empire

by hellishsuffer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellishsuffer/pseuds/hellishsuffer
Summary: Raven Reyes, CFO of Reyes Corporation with quite a reputation of ice queen, wakes up in a stranger's bed with no recall of what happened last night whatsoever. All she remembers is going to her half-sister's bachelorette party, so who was that hot mystery woman sleeping by her side? "𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡?"
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Where Am I?

_One eye. Another. That's one hell of a hangover. Need. Coffee. Wait a second... This isn't my room! Wait there's my blazer on the ground but that means.. yep i'm naked._

A figure gets past the door. This gorgeous dark-haired woman with blue eyes like the sky in nothing but a towel.

\- Oh, you're awake! There's breakfast downstairs and I'm going to take a shower, shouldn't take long.. unless of course you wanna join me... - says the dark-haired girl with a wide grin looking at the brunette in her bed who was holding the sheets up to cover herself.

\- Uhm... No, i'm okay! - says Raven in clearly confused and nervous tone, maybe effects of the massive hangover she had that clouded her judgement.

\- Okay! If you change your mind you know where to find me... -says the mystery woman in a playful tone while walking away.

Raven quickly gets up and begins to search for her clothes.

_Where in the devil did I put my pants?? I can't just leave in my underwear and blazer... oh a pair of leggings! I'm sure she won't mind and if she does is not like i'll see her again for her to complain._

The brunette quickly puts on the clothes and checks her phone. _SHIT I'M LATE!!_

Ravens walks softly out of the room that was exactly near the bathroom and then runs through the stairs to the door and then grabs her phone and clicks on the first option of speed dial.

\- You are aware that you're late right? - says a voice from the other side.

\- John, spare me on the lecture, I'm your boss leave that to me.

\- Yes, ma'am. Is there anything I can help your highness with? 

\- Murphy, you're this close to be fired...

\- NO PLEASE DON'T I HAVE KIDS AND A HUSBAND TO FEED!!!

\- Last time I checked you were very much single and childless. 

\- Oof, that was harsh even for you, Elsa.

\- Stop with the nonsense you cockroach, I need a favor.

\- Oh, you need a favor? Should've thought of being nicer next time.

\- Just be on the 4th with a change of clothes and some coffee, I'm calling a car.

\- A change of clothes? Raven Reyes, you naug-

The connection cuts off as Raven clicks to end the call with a slight impatient face. _One of these days i'll fire his ass._

* * *

As the car is arriving to the 4th Street, Raven checks her phone truly for the first time today and sees the amount of missed calls and texts of Finn, which makes her roll her eyes. The events of last night revolving him were still very present on her head.

_**THE DAY BEFORE** _

Just another busy day on the office. Even tho Raven was the CFO, she was almost like the CEO of the company. The actual CEO? Her father, Gael Reyes was mostly only present in big meetings and was mostly doing international business deals so he wasn't that much around. Raven was just waiting the day her father would retire and give up his CEO position to her.

But that was no easy task so she worked her ass off everyday of her life to deserve it. Like all powerful women, she was frequently bad mouthed by insecure man that she was only where she was because of her last name and not because she deserved it. But Raven knew far well her worth and she made that very clear. 

As all days, John briefed her on her day events. 

\- You had a meeting today at three pm that moved to next week, two briefings, one from the design team and one from financials and later tonight is Clarke's bachelorette party! Ohh can I come?? 

\- I'm not even sure I'm going...

\- Raven, you have to! She's your younger sister!! And she's getting married! Also you know your father would love you to go...

\- First of all, she's my half sister, and as much as I love her, I'm not in the mood...

\- C'mon Ray!! Loosen up, go to the party and relax a bit!

Raven gives him the death stare. Murphy returns a look that almost said "you know I'm right".

\- Arghh, okay I'll go! Just for a toast and some congratulations and then I'm out until the wedding.

\- That's my girl! - he says with a big smile.

\- Shut up, Murphy. Do you have the figures I asked you?

* * *

The hour of the party had arrived and Raven put on one of her favorite suits without a shirt underneath and styled her hair back. She was leaving the car when she saw Clarke in the front door smoking.

\- Haven't I told enough times that's bad for you? 

\- Raven!! - says the blonde as she drops and steps on her cigarette. - I was starting to think you weren't gonna show up! But I'm veryy glad you did. HARPER YOU OWN ME 50 BUCKS!! So, how are you today, dear sister?

\- Just... great! - she says as she lets out a little false smile. 

\- Let's not spend all night outside! Much to drink, much to do!

Raven lets out a small cough.

\- So, how's Lexa? 

\- How's Finn?

\- I asked first. And I meant how is she with the wedding soo close... - said Raven kinda laughing, but not because it was funny.

\- Well, you and Finn will probably tie the not any day now, no? I mean you been together longer than I been with Lexa. But she's great, we made a deal to make our parties on the same day but on opposite sides of the city so she's having fun somewhere.

That wasn't something totally off base, Raven and Finn had been together for 5 years so it was most likely a possibility but for some reason it felt wrong thinking someday she and Finn would marry each other and Raven couldn't exactly place why.

The hours passed quickly between drinks, chats and laughter. Raven only realized the time when she received a text from Murphy.

- _having fun yet elsa?_

_-i really hate the fact that you made me watch that movie so that you could insult me, however terrible missing because elsa is badass_

_-did you just admit you liked the movie???_

_-why would I deny it??!?_

_-you are avoiding my questionn reyes_

_-i was having fun until you texted but i'm leaving anyway, thanks for the reminder_

_-reyess nooooo-_

Raven chuckles as she puts her phone away.

\- Well girls, this was fun however, I'm leaving! - the brunette says as she lifts herself from the little couch she was sitting and in one sip finishes her drink, then gives a little smile to the girls in the table and grabs her purse.

\- Already Ray?? But you just got here! - says Clarke, clearly already drunk.

\- Finn and a nice bath awaits at home. - the brunette lifts her shoulders - it was stressful day but I'll see you at the wedding!

The blonde nods and smiles softly and then resumes the conversation she was having with Harper.

* * *

As soon as she got home, she took her heels off. _Much better._

All it was going through her head was stripping off her clothes and jump on a relaxing bath with some wine and read whatever Becca Franco was up to those days. As she got to her living room, she noticed two wine glasses near a expensive wine bottle of Chateau Margaux 1787. _My favorite._ Then she noticed the lit candles and the nice food smell. A little smile formed in her face. Finn haven't done something like this for her in soo long. And then she heard the music coming from upstairs. _My sex playlist? Right to the point, Finn?_ Raven leaned her head and lifted her shoulder as in a "why not" manner, climbed up the stairs and approached the bedroom door.

\- Well you could've at least give it a little mystery.. WHAT THE FUCK??

\- RAVEN??!!? WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT A PARTY?? - said Finn as he threw the girl in his arms to the ground, which immediately scream in response.

\- Oh I'm sorry! Did I interrupted your plans to cheat on me? Oh well, don't mind me because I'll be on my way. - said Raven in unbothered tone as she turned to go, but then she turns back. - By the way, he's not that good, I can't remember the last time I didn't have to fake it - she said in a playfully demeaning way and left the bedroom at last, leaving a very embarrassed naked guy and a mad chick.

Finn did try to scream for her to come back and it wasn't what it seemed, but Raven just grabbed her purse and put on her heels and went right through the door. She knew exactly where she was heading.

A few minutes later, there she was, the second destination on Clarke's itinerary : a strip club. Not to long after getting in the club she immediately saw Clarke dancing on a pole, which make her laugh, which was exactly what she needed right now. She seated in a free place right next to the pole and smiled at a very drunk Clarke Griffin which as soon saw Raven climbed down the stage.

\- Reyes?? I thought you bailed on me! - she says as she hits on the brunette's arm softly. 

\- Well, I'm back and I need a drink!

\- SAY NO MOREE! BARTENDER!!!

After one to many drinks, the group was dancing on street. And then on a club. The lights, the sounds, the smells. Everything was soo numb but alive at the same time. That's how drunk she was. Raven was sure that if someone asked her what was her name, she wouldn't know. Not much notion of time or space.

\- Maybe it would be better if you drank some water. 

Ravens suddenly hears this voice. Soothing, but sexy. And close.

_**TODAY** _

_Why can't I remember you? Who were you??_

The slight headache cause by the hangover was lingering in, making Raven lift her hand to her head and sit down. Suddenly a loud ring starts playing which startles her. It's coming from her phone. 

\- Raven!! So glad to see you're okay! - says Clarke from the other side, appearing as if she drank nothing at all last night.

\- Splendid! - she says with a mock tone.

\- Well, I just want to say I'm soo glad however surprised you accepted being my maid of honor!! It's going to be awesome! - says Clarke with a big smile.

_Maid of honor? Oh shit, I really was drunk..._

\- You and me both!!

\- So, thanks for taking care of my ring! I would pick it up today but I have a lot of errands to do, can I perhaps pick it up tomorrow?

_RING?? OH SHIT..._

\- Uhm.. Sure!! Well you know i'm a busy woman so uh.. I gotta go!! Byee, love you!!! Hahah 

Raven turns the call off before Clarke could respond.

\- MURPHY, WE GOT A SITUATION!! 

As soon as she says that, Murphy opens the door and runs to her desk with an interested face.

\- Spill, Ice Queen!


	2. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning// mention of drug use, alcohol and death.

\- Reyes you are royally fucked... 

\- You think I don't know that?? - says Raven as she lightly punches the desk.

The brunette leans her head on her comfortable chair looking to the very amused guy in front of her. Murphy lets out a laugh and normally Raven would be pissed but at the moment the situation was laughable. 

\- What am I gonna do now? I vaguely remember where she lives, to be completely honest, i barely remember last night at all...

Murphy pulls a chair and sits next to her. 

\- What do you remember? 

\- I remember dancing, I remember leaving the bar but I don't remember much... Some glimpses of places, I think a bridge and a roof... Oh God! What if I let the ring fall somewhere? 

\- Knowing you, even drunk you would protect the ring with your life, Ray! It's probably at the mystery lady's house - Murphy gives her a dirty look - I mean tell me more about her!! 

\- What's there to tell? She was absolutely gorgeous but i don't remember much about her, I mean I have glimpses of her laughing... - the thought made Raven smile.

\- Ohh, how I missed gay Raven!!

\- What are you talking about?? I'm gay Raven all year long everyday!

\- Yeah, but I don't know... when you started dating that excuse of a human trash bin, without noticing you turned it a lot down, I mean before, you'd flirt with every girl, check them out, talk about them and when you started dating him you weren't the same! A greek goddess could pass through and you'd refrain yourself from checking her out, fail probably but still!! 

\- I guess Finn was a... bit insecure about me being bisexual? Which was exhausting and I didn't even noticed I did those things...

\- Well glad to have my best friend back! The other day I found that picture of yours with two girls on your arms... That was the last time I remember seeing you this drunk! - Murphy lets out a big laugh - Back then I was dating Jasper... Last month, I went to his wedding with Monty!! Life is sad, why can't I have a mystery guy?? - says Murphy as he rests his head on his hand.

Ravens lets out a chuckle. Then it hit her. _Pictures!! Maybe we took pictures yesterday!_ She quickly picks up her phone from her desk and opens the gallery. _Jackpot._

\- Damn Raven, if I was straight I'd put a ring on her finger! Tell me, does she have a gay brother?

\- Damn John, I don't even remember her name but i definitely remember if she has a gay brother!! 

\- Easy!! Just wondering... - Murphy tries to peak more at the photos to try to find something they could use - Oh, a karaoke bar! Drunk Raven's singing is priceless, you certainly made quite the impression!!

Raven scoffs at Murphy and hits his head. 

\- Maybe she paid for it, or stated a name! Murphy, I'm gonna take the day off!

\- Already took care off that while you were telling me what happened. Now go! Go get the girl! I mean the ring! - another dirty look - Hope you can find her... - Murphy gives a wink.

\- I hate you! - says Raven as she gets up and gets her purse.

\- Please! You couldn't live without me!!

* * *

At the karaoke place, the bright lights made her head hurt but she could see why they went there. She walked past the corridors trying to spark some memory but nothing so far. Raven wasn't someone to drink a lot, at least not anymore. Honestly, Raven never had it easy, she had a very exigent father but not a very present one either. Her salvation was her mother at least for the first 5 years of her life, her mother died of cancer a week before her sixth birthday. It was a quick process, the cancer got caught on too late.

When Raven turned 11, her father remarried with a woman called Abby Griffin who had a daughter one year younger than Raven. She was a closed off kid but somehow got along with the snarky filled with energy Clarke. Raven came to create a big bond with Abby but when she turned 18, Abby died of overdose . Apparently she got on drugs when her late husband Jake died, got clean but got a big relapse. This hit Raven and Clarke like a pile of bricks and somehow they stopped being soo close as they once where. Raven was really smart, but she was rebellious and drank a lot and partied a lot in high school, especially since of her father absence she was always sent to boarding schools far away, at least Murphy, who she had met on kindergarten, tried to take care of her. In college, because of the recent events it only got worse, she'd black out for days and Murphy wasn't there this time but then she met Luna. She helped Raven a lot and was great but it didn't work out. _We accept the love we think we deserve._

In the third year of college, Raven realized how if she wanted to take over her father's company one day she couldn't be on every single tabloid as the trouble child and party girl, so she got her life together and applied herself to the fullest and ended up ending college sooner than supposed to and as valedictorian. At first she thought she was doing that to live to the standards of her father but when she finished it she realized she was doing it for herself and only for her. She started as her father consultant and then went up until her new position.

To think it would all come to this, her in a karaoke bar looking for a girl's name she spent the night with, which she doesn't remember at all. Desperate to find her sister's ring. And maybe curious with who the mystery girl was.

\- Hey miss? Can I help you? 

The question startled Raven as she realizes the man in front of her with a confusion face.

\- Uh yeah! I have a question... You see I was here last night with a girl and I was hoping maybe you could give me her name, it's a bit urgent... 

\- Young love... Do you know what hours where you here?

\- Uh... Around 2 am? - the time stamp on the photo said 2:18 am.

The man searches through his device the names.

\- We only got here a couple around 2 am, names... Virginia and Vita?

_As in Virginia Woolf and Vita Sackville-West? Good go, drunk me!_

\- Thank you! - said Raven with a fake smile.

\- YOU!! 

A loud voice coming from the other side of room yelling at Raven, but she just remained quiet to know what the lady had to say. _Maybe she saw us yesterday._

\- YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND STOLE A BEAN BAG FROM THE ROOM!!

Then it hit her a memory...

**LAST NIGHT**

In the background is playing "Heroes" by Bowie.

\- This thing is so comfortable... I never want to leave!!

\- What if I let you ask a extra question and skip your turn? Would you reconsider?

\- I don't know, blue eyes... But I'll ask you a question anyway! Dogs or cats?

\- I thought it was yes or no questions... if you want to choose the rules you gotta pay a price!!

\- Okay okay... Are you a cat person?

\- No. - she lets a little smile get out because of the brunette's reaction.

\- YOU'RE A DOG PERSON??!?!??!?? I don't think we can hang out anymore...

\- Well you made your question... Can't get disappointed at the answer! Now, can we leave? That lady is gonna come back!! It's almost 4 am, she probably wants to go home!

\- You're the one that seems to wanting to rush us going home... - Raven gives the girl a dirty look that makes the other girl look away chuckling - But if we are going I'm taking this with me!

\- You want to steal a... pouf? How are you gonna carry that through the streets? Actually no, how are you gonna leave with that??

\- Leave it to me! - says the brunette as she attempts a scary laugh, which made the other girl laugh very hard.

Raven grabs it and runs and the girl runs after her, both laughing.

**TODAY**

\- So, where is it?!

Raven notices the angry lady in front of her.

\- What if I reembolse you for it? Can't be that expensive, I mean... it's a big cushion !! - Raven gives her a big fake smile and grabs her wallet.

* * *

**annoying ✨** ∘ online

back to stack zero

all I learned is that I stole something and that we stayed here until around 4 am

STOLE SOEMTHIGN??!?

WHAT DID YOU STEALL??

a beanbag chair... 

oMG HKLJGLKF??

okay let's pass through that, i also learned we were playing some type of 20 questions and we gave fake names... it's like I knew I was gonna need her name later

i'M SORRY I STILL HAVEN'T PASSED THROUGH THE FACT YOU! STOLE! A! POUF!! LKSJDSKDHHSAUHADSHN

a PUFFY LITTLE COUCH THING, pls tell me it was GREEN, that way it can MATCH MY APPARTMENT

omg bye

no COME BACK ☹

it was black

* * *

_Okay what else did we do, blue eyes?_ Raven looks through her phone and she found a picture of herself on the pouf in a roof. _Oh. This photo was 4:19 am so that means it's not far from here._ Raven walks through the streets and it's around 12 am and Polis' weather is clearing, making Raven remove her jacket and getting distracted.

\- WATCH OUT!! 

A bike comes speeding through and it's going right in her direction. In the last second, someone pulls her out of the way.

\- Pay attention next time! Wait I know you!! - says the men in front of her. - Didn't you and that girl try to buy my jacket yesterday??

\- Excuse me sir, thanks for helping me but I don't think... Wait, do you know her??

\- Yes, she lives next door from me... Why?

Raven smiles. _Finally._

\- Could you give her address? Please, I need to get something back from her...

* * *

This was it, all she had was to knock on the door. _Just one knock and all my mess will be gone._ So she knocked.

Raven thought on how it would be to see her again. It was all because of Clarke's ring of course, but she couldn't pretend like that woman wasn't an eye pleaser. Then a sound. The lock of the door. Door opens slowly and a figure emerges.

\- Hey? Who are you? 

It was this guy who was wearing a robe, he looked tired and probably woke up recently.

\- Uh... maybe I got the wrong house? 

\- Hum, let me guess... Looking for a dark haired girl with pretty eyes? She's not here. Work. - said the dude as he was closing the door.

\- Wait!

The door slowly opens and the guy looks her up down suspicious.

\- Can I leave a message? 

* * *

_**12 missed calls and 56 missed texts from annoying ✨**_

_Shit._ Raven rolls through the texts while calling a taxi. _Of all the days my dad had to be in town it had to be today._

She got there pretty quick. Went up the lift and ran to the office.

\- Dad!! You didn't warn you were gonna be on town! - Raven gives a fake smile and hugs him.

\- It was an unexpected stop! But I'm staying the weekend and would love to have my girls with me for dinner tomorrow. 

Raven and her dad chat, their conversations are mostly either business or about the place dad visited now and his stories. They didn't have that much in common, actually most times they seemed like acquaintances instead of family. 

\- Well, while I was waiting for you to arrive, I got to chat with your new intern. Gotta say, she seems promising! Maybe she'll last more than a week?

\- That's up to me to decide I suppose, but I haven't had the pleasure to meet her yet. - Raven says as she gets up to get a file that was on the other table.

\- Well, you can meet her now, I been wanting a coffee anyway. John!! Could you ask Ms. Stamos to bring us two coffees?

\- Yeah sir! - said John in a playful tone.

A little while later the door opens, and a girl in a ponytail passes through with both coffees.

\- There Raven, this is Ms. Stamos! 

\- Welcome to the-

It was her. It's the mystery girl. _How??_

\- Welcome to the team, Ms. Stamos. - said Gael intervening. - I think you'll like Reyes Corp...

\- Yeah I'm sure I will. And please, call me Ota. 


End file.
